conflicto
by Akierd
Summary: Haruka perdiendo los estribos, que hará michiru para solucionarlos? Pequeña historia de las Outer exteriores, acompáñame a leerla.


¡Eres tan caprichosa!.- azotando la puerta

¡No te vayas! - corriendo hacia la puerta, pero la joven de rubios cabellos ya habia desaparecido en el umbral.

Corro y vuelvo a caer de nuevo, como ese niño que aprende apenas andar, me quedo de rodillas observando el suelo, mis brazos tiemblan, mis rodillas parecen de gelatina, no tengo resistencia, mi cuerpo sucumbe ante la gravedad, me recuesto de bruces en el piso frio, las lágrimas por fin vencen a esta terquedad que creí ganada, patética batalla de sentimientos que hostigan hasta no poder combatir más.

Quien me viera tirada, pensarían otro vagabundo más que no pudo medir su adicciones, me recuesto sobre mi espalda entre sollozos, pues estos ojos llorosos no pueden resistir esta melancolía y lentamente comienzan a ceder terreno a las lágrimas que surcan mis mejillas, la luminosidad de ese faro empieza a encandilarme, pongo mi antebrazo en la frente para tratar de tapar un poco de luz pero es inútil, cierro mis ojos aletargadamente dejándome llevar por el cansancio de mi cuerpo, escucho a los lejos unos pequeños crujidos de ramas, pero mi cuerpo no responde, tan cansada y devastada no hago ni el mínimo intento por levantarme.

Aun no sé, cómo inicio esta discusión después de muchos años de relación uno cree que todo lo conoces de esa persona, que ya nada puede sorprenderte pero a parecer una nueva locura, un mal comentario, una chiste no muy bien intencionado y en esa fracción de segundos de estarte riendo a carcajadas pasas a silencios incomodos y momentos lastimeros.

Pero ya nada de eso importa, las palabras se han dicho, los gritos han cesado y alguna de las dos perdió más de la cuenta, quizás sea la dignidad o solo es el orgullo que ha sido mellado de nuevo, uno nunca sabe quién gana o pierde en esas discusiones, solo queda el resabio del reproche de no haber callado a tiempo, los pensamientos surcan tu mente como marejada desbordando algunas interrogantes; Pude haberle solo abrazado, debí callarla con besos, solo tenía que escucharla, los hubiera comienzan aparecer, eclipsando todo razonamiento lógico de lo que pudiste y no hiciste.

Recostada en el suelo, reflexiono todo lo dicho pero mi propio juez me está haciendo añicos en un juicio donde mi defensor se ha rendido antes de comenzar, absurdas justificaciones comienzan a salir, pero todo ha terminado ya.

Preguntándome aun cual es la lección...

Alzo la vista al cielo y espero que la luz de la luna me pueda dar esa tranquilidad que necesito, esa incertidumbre de haber cometido el peor error de mi vida, el tiempo juega conmigo y sabe que la culpa me carcome volviéndose latente a cada paso de horas, quizás en otros tiempos estas discusiones hubieran quedado atrás, nos habríamos abrazado fuertemente y entre llantos por ambas partes nos pediríamos perdón, sin soltarnos abriríamos nuestros corazón siendo las más puras palabras de aquello que nos acongojaba.

Pero entre más se consolida una relación crees que todo está dicho, esperas que con una mirada de la otra persona entienda que sus palabras van rasgando cada centímetro cubico de tu corazón, tratas de que pare, pero es inútil pues aquello que tenía guardado y olvídalo sale como una marejada de ideas convirtiéndose en una guerra que no tiene tregua.

Puedes ver lo erróneo de sus juicios, lo desgarrador que se vuelven sus palabras y lo triste que deja tu corazón después de esa tormenta de maldiciones que dejan una oleada de decepción arrasando la poca tranquilidad que tenías y la razón se diluye como el agua nuevamente.

Y la ira emerge como un volcán en erupción lo que eran palabras hirientes evolucionan a gritos innecesarios que emergen sin tapujo alguno y en ese momento quisiera no haber dicho más, y por un instante pudieras observar como desgarras este corazón que alguna vez juro amarte toda la eternidad... Empieza hacer frio, y me pregunto quién es la caprichosa ahora, froto mis manos por mis brazos y emprendo el camino de regreso, a medida que voy avanzando solo el eco de mis zapatos se escuchan por el adoquín, el viento comienza a soplar y revolotea todo mi pelo.

Mis pasos se han vuelto lentos, el viento helado hace estragos en mi cuerpo y por mas que froto mis manos en mis brazos mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, por instinto levanto el cuello de mi saco y meto mis manos en mis pantaloncillos con la cabeza agachada en contra de la fuerte ventisca que ha caído sigo avanzando, la temperatura va descendiendo y la niebla comienza a caer.

Entre la espesura de la niebla comienzo a ver unas intermitentes prendidas, no sé a qué distancia exactamente se encuentran de mi pero como abeja a la miel sigo esa dirección, cuando me encuentro cerca puedo reconocer el vehículo que las tiene encendidas, mi Ferrari California T completamente abandonado, al tomar la manija de la puerta del piloto, puedo sentir unos brazos que se aprisionan por la espalda y ese peculiar perfume que me embriaga los sentidos.

¿No te han dicho que correr por las madrugadas es peligroso?. - Recargándose en la espalda de la joven de cabello rubio.

Así que eras tu hace rato. - Suspirando.

¿Creíste que te iba dejar en ese estado? - Aferrándose un poco más al cuerpo de la rubia.

Solo ocupaba unos minutos. - sosteniéndose con ambas manos en la ventanilla del descapotable.

¿Sabes cuántos kilómetros has corrido? -riendo ante el comentario.

No me interesa saberlo.- sonando indiferente

Pues a mi si, no puedes excederte de esa manera. - suplicando en esa última frase.

No soy una niña- Recordando la discusión de hace un par de horas.

Haruka, no puedes salir huyendo así cada vez que tenemos un contratiempo. - acariciando el abdomen de la rubia.

Tu no entiendes, tengo miedo, Michiru. - girándose para encontrar a su sirena.

Ambas lo tenemos, pero por nuestro bien, tenemos que superarlo. - Recargándose en el pecho de la chica de ojos verdes.

¡No es justo Michiru! Para ti es tan fácil decirlo. - Suspirando aún más fuerte.

Haruka, necesitas asimilarlo, mañana va hacer el baby shower y debes ponerte "eso", no puedes salir en las fotos asi. -Señalándole la vestimenta que traía, un saco de color amarillo con unos pantaloncillos cortos de color crema.

Pero Mi... El dedo de Michiru había silenciado a Haruka.

¿Tu perdiste la apuesta Haruka recuerdas?, prometiste que tu lo tendrías y yo me haría cargo de su educación.

¿Pero y que tiene que ver que mañana use una bata de maternidad, con la educacion?- abrazando a Michiru y tratando de no sonar molesta de nuevo.

Nuestra hija aprenderá que hay que hacer grandes sacrificios por lo que se quiere. - Tratando de no reír en esa última frase, su voz sonaba tan convincente que ni rubia había notado que la estaban chantajeando.

Está bien, tu ganas. Pero prométeme que no tomaremos fotos.- Mirando fijamente a la joven de ojos azules.

Te prometo que yo no tomare ni una foto.- Sonriendo y besando a Haruka.

Días después del baby shower

Haruka se encontraba viendo televisión con Hotaru, cuando en un corto informativo interrumpe la carrera de autos que se celebra en Alemania, molesta Haruka quiere cambiarle de canal pero Hotaru le pide que lo deje, la rubia accede y poco a poco los conductores comienzan a decir;

Raiko, ¿Es cierto que tienes en tu poder una exclusiva?

Si Taichi, nos acaba de llegar de una fuente anónima un video de la corredora Haruka Tenoh, celebrando su baby shower, como sabes el domingo pasado fue este evento importante se dice que solo asistieron gente muy famosa y por supuesto la reina Serenity no podía faltar.

Haruka al escuchar eso se tenso de pies a cabeza, observo a Hotaru de una manera terrorifica, pero la adolescente salió corriendo de ese sofá como alma que la lleva el diablo.

Pero eso no calmo a la rubia de ojos verdes pues cuando comenzaron a pasar el video en cadena nacional un fuerte grito se escucho por toda la casa...MI...CHI...RUUU!...


End file.
